Helene McCarter
Helene McCarter, aka The Hedghog, was the first South Park OC created by Tight Hold On Death. She popped in out of nowhere in A Hedgehog's Tale alongside Kathleen Dear, another OC Tight Hold On Death made around the same time. Tight Hold On Death soon created LOSeR, the fanfiction about Kathleen Dear, she played the part of a grumpy, but loyal friend. Character Inspiration Helene is based off one of Tight Hold On Death's selves, more specifically, the person she acts like when she's all alone. While also gathering inspiration from many other things, the general basics and outline of Helene lies in Tight Hold On Death. Personality Helene is silent and angry at everything, and will rarely speak. When she does speak it's often short, insulting and straight to the point. She walks as if the world is out to get her, hands in her pockets and back hunched slightly, always watching everyone from under her hood. Blending in with the crowds it's easy to miss her, which is her intention. She will listen to her friends talk for hours without interrupting at all, and will often offer a short piece of advice. Ditches school to smoke or work, maybe even to go steal something. Though, Helene can be very dangerous at times. Will stop at nothing to hurt someone if they insult/hurt her friends and will bite back with twice the malice. But she never even cares if someone hurt or insult her. This may or may not be depression and slight mental issues speaking. While growing up, Helene had trouble dealing with the stress and worry of supporting her mother and herself, and turned to self-harming. Even years later, she struggles to stop cutting, as it has become more of an addiction than a way of releasing pent-up emotions. Being an adrenaline-junkie, Helene likes to combine dangerous stunts with intentional crashes and falls, giving her the pain she's become addicted to and her adrenaline. This often worries her friends, since it's very likely she will kill herself doing it one day. In chapter 18 of LOSeR, Helene is revealed to be an Eminem fan, as she tells Kathleen Dear to put on 'No Apologies' by Eminem as they're about to drive off the edge of the bridge and into the water. Major Events Helene and her mother moved away from Norway when she was four, traveling all around the world trying to find a suitable home. With the money running short they finally reached South Park with nothing but the clothes they wore, and settled down. In South Park Helene started school, which was quite a big deal for her, and got herself a job to support her mother's unhealthy habits and to pay the bills. When Kathleen Dear moved to town and befriended her, she was dragged into the adventure that's known as LOSeR. Background and family There's not much known about her family, mainly because she never speaks, but a few pieces of her past is shown though various stories. The history of her family isn't a happy one, but it's unknown if this has affected Helene as much as one would think. Johanna McCarter Johanna is Helene's depressive mother. She drinks, does drugs and is constantly sick, leaving Helene with the work of supporting them. Though, she's shown trying to get clean numerous times and begging for forgiveness for leaving Helene with the work, making one believe that she cares very much for Helene. But every time she slips back, never changing much. Hans McCarter Helene's psychopath father. He was left behind in Norway when they moved, Helene's mother fed up with his behaviour and taking Helene with her. He's known to lack all empathy, knowing it all and somehow appearing completely normal to other people. He lies to everyone and thinks he will never get caught for anything wrong he does, and appears to never feel guilty about all the things he did. In the end, Helene's mother couldn't cope living with a brick wall and broke away before his behaviour could etch itself onto Helene. Friendships and relationships Friendship with Frankie Johnson Helene is very protective of Frankie and doesn't tolerate on any level people hurting her. They ditch classes to smoke and Helene makes sure to always take the blow when teachers come them or something else happens. Would do anything to protect Frankie and will go to Frankie if she ever does need to talk to someone about something. Friendship with Jude Monroe Helene is often seen hanging around in the background, often watching and making sure Jude doesn't do anything stupid or gets into trouble. Jude and Helene can often be seen smoking together. Friendship with Kathleen Dear There's some sort of hate/love thing going on between the two girls, yet Helene would never hurt Kathleen. While looking out for her, making sure no one hurts her and trying to help her Helene truly cares about her, and would never let anything harm her. When Helene needs to talk about things, she sometimes goes to Kathleen, since she knows that Kathleen will listen to her, no matter what it is. Friendship/acquaintance with Darren Shawe When visiting Kathleen Dear in prison, Helene interrupts her own sentence by starting up some sort of conversation with the shady man. She talks about quite a few things, leading to the belief that they have met before. Later on she reveals knowing more about him, since she worriedly asks Kathleen is his room-mate is there, once again revealing that she's been involved with him at some point. Talents Cooking Believe it or not, Helene is quite the chef. She likes baking, specially cakes, and have learned quite a bit through the years of making sure her mother ate. Driving Helene drives as if she's grown up behind the wheel. Hand-break turns, escaping or just racing, she'll do it. Stealth After stealing food to survive for a few years, Helene learned the art of stealth and sneaking, which helped her out of more than one tight spot. Manipulating When stealth fails, talk your way out of it. Helene can, if really needed, talk her way into our out of almost anything. Though, it's something she hates doing and is therefor a very unseen talent. Appearances A Hedgehog's Tale The story about Helene. The story itself doesn't really have a meaning and is currently on hiatus due to rewriting. LOSeR Where Helene appears as a grumpy, stoic and insecure character. She says a few lines and is one of the key cards to getting Kathleen Dear out of prison after the unfair arrest. She has a quite big part. Teenage Wasteland Helene appears quite briefly in this fiction, though, it's not sure if the fiction itself will be continued, rewritten or discontinued. Quotes and Catchphrases *''"Shut up! More running! Less talking!"'' *''"That goes against general moral and sense of right, you know... ah, what the hell, let's do it,"'' *''"Stangulation is the one and only way of solving this complex problem,"'' *''"Sir, that's very inapproperiate,"'' Category:OC's